1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to restraint free devices particularly pertains to a new restraint free wheelchair system for preventing a person within a wheelchair from incurring injury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of restraint free devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, restraint free devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art restraint free devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,937; U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,807; U.S. Pat. Des. 341,661; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,101; U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,182; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,454.
In these respects, the restraint free wheelchair system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a person within a wheelchair from incurring injury.